supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Apokalypse Welt
Die Alternative Welt (auch Apokalypse Welt) ist eine Welt innerhalb eines alternativen Universums. In dieser alternativen Realität ist Mary Winchester nie einen Deal mit dem Prinzen der Hölle Azazel eingegangen, um ihren Freund, John Winchester, wieder ins Leben zu holen. Aus diesem Grund wurden Sam und Dean Winchester niemals geboren und konnten demnach nie die Apokalypse abwenden, welche nun in dieser Welt wütet. Es herrscht ein ewig andauernder Krieg zwischen Himmel und Hölle, wobei Armeen von Engeln gegen Horden von Dämonen kämpfen und die wenig verbliebenen Menschen zwischen den Fronten stehen. Geographie Mit dem dortigen Stattfinden der Apokalypse hat sich die Welt in eine karge Wüstenlandschaft verwandelt, in der die toten Körper von Engeln, Dämonen und Menschen in der Gegend verstreut sind. Große spitze Objekte, ähnlich der Spitze einer Engelsklinge, ragen dabei aus dem aschebedeckten Boden heraus, während rötliche Blitze kontinuierlich den Himmel zerreißen. Die Zeit scheint dort auch anders zu verlaufen als bei uns, denn als Castiel zum ersten Mal diese Welt betrat war es in unserer Welt Tag, doch in der dortigen Welt herrschte Nacht. Im Verlaufe der vielen Kriege die dort verliefen, scheint die Anzahl der Menschen signifikant geschwunden zu sein. Geschichte Frühe Geschichte Bis zum Jahr 1973 scheint dieses Universum die gleiche Geschichte wie das unsere aufzuweisen. In diesem Jahr wurde John Winchester von dem Prinzen der Hölle, Azazel, getötet und bot Mary einen Deal an, ihn im Gegenzug für eine Erlaubnis in 10 Jahren ihr Haus betreten zu dürfen, wiederzubeleben. Anders als in unserem Universum, verweigerte Mary allerdings den Deal und John blieb tot. Sie verbrachte daraufhin den Rest ihres Lebens alleine und bedauerte ihre Entscheidung. Als Folge dessen, wurden Sam und Dean niemals gezeugt bzw. geboren und existierten in diesem Universum daher nicht. In dieser Realität bekämpfen sich Himmel und Hölle Kopf an Kopf. Durch die nicht-Existenz von Sam und Dean Winchester, gab es niemanden, der die Apokalypse hätte verhindern können. Dadurch konnten die Erzengel Michael und sein Bruder Luzifer ihren Kampf führen, woraus Michael als Sieger hervorging. Laut Bobby Singer, waren die Menschen nach dem Aufstieg von Luzifer und seinen Dämonen aus der Hölle, der Überzeugung, dass die Engel da wären, ihnen zu helfen. Doch stattdessen führten diese eine Art Ausrottung der Menschen durch, nachdem sie Luzifer und seine Armeen besiegt hatten. Im Jahr 2017 war der Großteil der menschlichen Rasse verschwunden und die Erde wurde zu einem trostlosen Ödland. Die Engel führten ihren Ausrottungs-Krieg weiter, mit dem Ziel, die Menschen gänzlich auszurotten. Nur eine kleine Anzahl an Menschen verblieben, die sich zu kleinen Kolonien formten und nun die Ziele der Engel sind. Staffel 12 'Das Ende ist der Anfang ist das Ende' thumb|right|250px|Die alternative Welt, in der die Apokalypse wütetWährend Kelly Klines Schwangerschaft mit Luzifers Sohn Jack geschah es, dass die Macht des noch ungeborenen Nephilims ein Loch in die Struktur des Universums gerissen hat. Dieser Riss ist der Eingang in ein alternatives Universum bzw. eine andere Welt. In dieser Realität hat Mary Campbell nie einen Deal mit Azazel gemacht und somit wurde John Winchester niemals wiederbelebt. Dadurch wurden auch Sam und Dean niemals geboren. Deswegen wählte Azazel jemand anderen, der zu einem der besonderen Kinder wurde und schließlich als Hülle für den Erzengel Luzifer fungieren sollte. Jahre später führte Luzifer dann die Apokalypse herbei und dezimierte die Anzahl der Menschen gewaltig, während ein Krieg zwischen dem Himmel und der Hölle ausbrach, in welchem sich Engel und Dämonen bekämpfen. thumb|left|250px|Cass entdeckt den Riss In unserem Universum hatte Cass dieses Portal zuerst entdeckt und dort traf er auf Bobby Singer, einen der Überlebenden. Dieser war bewaffnet mit Gewehren, die mit Engel-Tötungspatronen geladen waren. Zudem existieren in diesem Universum auch sogenannte Verführungsdämonen. Später entdeckten auch Sam und Dean diesen Riss und verglichen diese Welt mit der damaligen, als sie beide Schauspieler waren (siehe Über uns nur der Himmel) Als dann Luzifer erschien, hatten Sam, Dean, Castiel und Crowley bereits einen Plan erstellt und wollten dieses alternative Universum nutzen, um Luzifer darin einzusperren, da sie ihn weder töten und durch Rowenas Tod auch nicht mehr in seinen Käfig schicken konnten. Als Teil eines Rituals beschloss Crowley, sein Leben zu opfern und so den Zauber zu wirken, der den Riss langsam verschließen sollte. Doch bevor dies geschah, schaffte Luzifer es aus der alternativen Welt und Castiel mit einer Engelsklinge zu töten. Als Mary wiederholt mit speziellen Schlagringen auf ihn einschlug, um ihn erneut ins Paralleluniversum zu bekommen, schaffte er es sie mit sich durch den Riss zu ziehen, woraufhin beide in dem Universum gefangen wurden. Staffel 13 'Lost and Found' 'The Rising Son' 'War of the Worlds' 'The Bad Place' 'Wayward Sisters' 'Devil's Bargain' 'Good Intentions' Bewohner Erzengel *Michael *Luzifer (nur erwähnt, verstorben, getötet von Michael) Engel *Engel Commander (verstorben, getötet von Luzifer) *Zachariah (verstorben, getötet von Jack) *Zachariahs Schergen (verstorben, getötet von Jack und einigen Jägern) Dämonen *Verführungsdämonen Prinzen der Hölle *Azazel (unbekannt, nur erwänt) Menschen Jäger *Bobby Singer *Mary Campbell (nur erwähnt, getötet von Azazel) *Unbekannter Jäger (verstorben, getötet von Luzifer) Propheten *Kevin Tran Normale Menschen *John Winchester (nur erwähnt, getötet von Azazel) *Bobby Singers Kolonie *San Antonio Kolonie (nur erwähnt, ausgelöscht durch Engel) Unterschiede zu unserer Realität *Mary sagt nein zum Deal mit Azazel was bedeutet, dass John tot bleibt und in Folge dessen Sam, Dean und Adam nie geboren werden. Die Folge davon ist wiederrum, dass die Brüder nicht da sind, um die Apokalypse abzuwenden. *Bobby Singer und Kevin Tran sind noch am Leben. *Dieser Michael ist weitaus mächtiger und skrupellos als jener aus dem Hauptuniversum. *Michael ist nicht in Luzifers Käfig gefangen und auch nicht wahnsinnig. *Luzifer wurde von Michael getötet. *Laut dem alternativen Kevin Tran, gibt es in diesem Universum keinen Gott dem man dienen könnte und das man lediglich Michael als eine Art Gott ansehen kann. *Zachariah war im Jahr 2018 immer noch am Leben und nutzte eine andere Hülle. *Die Engel führen einen Krieg und damit eine Art Massenvernichtung an den letzten verbliebenen Menschen durch, die sich in vereinzelten Kolonien zusammengetan haben. Vorkommen *Staffel 12 **''Das Ende ist der Anfang ist das Ende'' (Erstes Vorkommen) *Staffel 13 **''Lost and Found'' **''The Rising Son'' **''War of the Worlds'' **''The Bad Place'' **''Wayward Sisters'' (nur erwähnt) **''Devil's Bargain'' (nur erwähnt) **''Good Intentions'' Trivia *Dieses Universum hat Ähnlichkeit mit dem alternativen Universum von 2014 aus Das Ende ist nah, da in beiden die Apokalypse wütet und mindestens ein Erzengel dafür verantwortlich ist. *Dies ist das vierte bekannte alternative Universum in der Serie. Jene in Das Ende ist nah, Über uns nur der Himmel und Ein tiefer Ozean voller Geheimnisse waren die ersten drei. *Das ist das erste alternative Universum, das in mehreren Episoden behandelt wird. *Das ist das zweite alternative Universum, das einen alternativen Erzengel besitzt. Das andere ist jenes aus Das Ende ist nah. *Die großen spitzen Objekte, die man in dieser Welt sehen kann und die aus dem Boden ragen sind eigentlich gigantische Engelsklingen. Wenn man diese von nahem betrachtet, wir es durch die Form der Spitzen und deren identisches Aussehen mit einer Engelsklinge offensichtlich. *Bis zum Jahr 1973 war die Geschichte dieses Universums vermutlich identisch mit der unseren. Doch ab dem Moment, wo Mary den Deal mit Azazel ablehnte, begann die Geschichte alternativ zu verlaufen. Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Alternative Welt Kategorie:Unvollständig